Muscle work
by Lover Of Bonfires And Dogs
Summary: Freddie is supposed to hate jake right he loves carly isnt he?My first fanfiction Freddie x Jake. i owe madierawr354 a major thanks for helping me on the first chapter. THANK YOU. GOOD STORY INSIDE IM RUBBISH AT SUMMARIES.
1. I want to do what now

[Jake's POV]

I was just coming back from Groovy Smoothie when I decided that I should stop by at Carly's. Maybe we could hang out like we talked about before. So, I walked into the lobby of the apartment complex getting ready to walk to the elevator. I heard screech and turned to see a man with a rather large boil protruding from his cheek, banging his hands on his desk, grumbling about how he had just mopped the floors. To be honest it kind of scared me, so I hurriedly went through the metal doors, and pressed the button with her floor number. When the elevator stopped with a resonating ding I got out and walked to where I presumed her door to be, it was large and wooden, I knocked. She seemed like a nice girl, and her web show was genius. I loved watching it, but she wasn't the only one who helped make the show possible. That girl Sam did too and their cute little technical producer. Freddie Benson might be the cutest thing that I've ever seen. A fond smile graced my features as I thought about him. Just then the door opened.  
>"Hi, Jake... JAKE!" Carly gasped loudly.<br>"Yeah, I was just in the neighbor-" My explanation was cut short be her slamming the door in my face. I stood there... confused... She re-opened the door.  
>"Wait here!" She said with a rushed smile. Her volume was still above the average indoor voice.<br>"If this isn't a good-", again my words were interrupted by the door being shut. I raised an eyebrow; well she's quite the character...  
>[Carly's POV]<p>

Oh no! What do I do? I want to hang out with him but... I looked down at my shirt. It looks like a unicorn through-up on me!  
>"Um... Jake..." I asked hesitantly but still loud enough for him to hear.<br>"Yeah?" He inquired.  
>"I'm not going to be able to come out today. You see, I'm helping my brother, Spencer, with an art project he's working on."<br>"O...Kay... Tomorrow then?" He asked awkwardly. Great now I'm making him regret ever coming.  
>"Definitely. Uhh... Bye!"<p>

"...Bye..."

I sighed, still propped against the door. When I looked up Spencer was giving me a weird look.  
>"WHAT! Can't a girl want to look attractive?" I ran up the stairs, trying to avoid his very bewildered facial expression.<br>[Jake's POV]

That wasn't strange at all, note the sarcasm. Shaking my head, still confused, I was just about to leave when suddenly the door across from Carly's opened. Freddie stepped out with his arms crossed and a slight outward jut to his lip. While I was watching his pouty lips, I didn't notice him sizing me up.  
>"Why are you here?" he articulated each word precisely like he was talking to a complete idiot. I could tell he liked Carly and thought that I was clearly a threat. I could also tell he didn't like me very much, which of course hurt, but I'm determined to make him think otherwise.<br>"I was visiting Carly but she's busy so..." I trailed off, giving him a general idea. A thought came to me, one that would prove I didn't necessarily have my eyes on Carly. "Hey, do you want to hang out with me?"  
>"What?" He asked, clearly caught off guard by my proposition.<br>"Do you want to hang out with me?" I asked slowly, like he did to me earlier but with a smirk.  
>" Uhh... Um..."<br>A twinge of hurt struck me as he tried to reply with an uneasy look on his face. "You don't have to if you-"  
>"No!" he yelled a little too quickly, surprising me and apparently himself too by the look on his face. "I-I m-mean. I'd be okay, i-if you want to too." His eyes rose from the floor meeting mine. His scarlet blush was very visible, and I loved it.<br>"I would love to", I reply with extra emphasis on 'love'. Just like I had anticipated, I watched as his already dark blush, grew darker. I didn't think it was possible.  
>"W-Where do you want to go?" He stuttered.<br>"We could go get something from groovy smoothie, then... maybe we could go to my house?"  
>"S-sure. I... um... just have to ask my mom. She's a little... overprotective." He finished now by the door to his apartment.<br>"Okay." I watched as he walked into his apartment, quickly turning around to give me a wary smile before shutting the door with a silent click. A few minutes later he had his coat on and a woman with a short bob like haircut was standing beside him.  
>"Mom. I'll be fine; he's a nice person, really." I could tell Freddie was trying to convince his mom but by the reluctant look she was giving him, it didn't seem to be working so well. I decided it was my turn to step in.<br>"Hello. You must be Ms. Benson. I must say it would be hard not to mistake you for Freddie's sister." She giggled and I knew my flattery was working.  
>"Well, I do my polatties exercise with Richard Simmons every Tuesday", she flicked her hair. I internally shuttered.<br>"It shows", I compliment. "Uh... I was wondering if I could hang out with Freddie. We were just going to take a little walk around my neighborhood, and if we get hungry maybe I'll get my mom to help us bake gluten free cookies. Don't worry, we'll be safe."  
>She looked at me a little in question, before quickly nodding her head yes. Freddie starred open mouthed in shock. "Just make sure to take care of my son."<br>" I will. Promise", even though Ms. Benson was the one to direct the question to me, the whole time I looked at Freddie with a smile. He started blushing again. Ms. Be said her good-bye's and we walked off, out of the building.  
>When we finally reached the elevator and got in I let out a laugh.<br>"What's so funny?" Freddie asked suspiciously with a slight glare, still not really trusting me. It only helped him look more adorable.  
>"It's funny. You're like, pocket sized compared to me", he looked up offended. "It's cute." He looked back down with heated cheeks.<br>As the bell rung, signalling our stop, I grabbed his hand, pulling him out with me, but as we walked to the doors I didn't let go. I saw Freddie starring down at our linked hands with unease.  
>[Freddie's POV]<p>

I wonder if holding hands is normal for guy friends. I mean, he's popular; they could do a whole different thing then what my social status peers do. I can't believe he thinks I'm short though...  
>"Jake?" I inquired. He looked down at me with a facial expression I couldn't read.<p>

"Yeah?"

I'm not short... you're just freakishly tall... Okay" I glared but not in a malicious way.  
>"Aw, that's so cute. Is someone mad?" He mocked. Even though I knew he was just joking I still felt my cheeks get that familiar heat, ever since I've been around Jake I couldn't help but blush... besides he's called me cute... TWO times already...<br>I look up at him; he still has that goofy smile on. I...I think I like him... No, I can't. He's a guy... Can I?


	2. He loves me too?

DSICLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

FREDDIES POV

We got out of the building only to find it was raining and freezing cold I wrapped my coat around me hoping to keep myself warm. I shivered and Jake must of seen because the next thing I knew he had his arm around me holding me tight and that scarlet blush came back as I heard call me cute again that was the third time and I really hoped the last because I was started to get a small urge to kiss him wait what I want to do WHAT TO HIM.

"Ughh" I muttered under my breath "what's wrong with me?"

JAKES POV

It was raining outside and Freddie shivered he looked just too cute so I just hugged him and called him cute again he bushed scarlet again and it really turned me on. I wonder when I can tell him that I find him way more attractive than Carly and only went over to see him.

MAIN POV

"The rains pretty heavy do want to go to my house to dry off until the rain stops and dry off?" Jake asked in the sexiest tone ever to Freddie.

"Sure" Freddie replied faintly.

When they arrived at jakes house and Jake took Freddie's hand and dragged him in Freddie's face flushed again and Jake said out loud

"That's it I can't take anymore I love you Freddie your cute sexy innocent and smart I didn't like Carly at all I only went to see you, Freddie"

Nothing followed these words for 30 seconds before Freddie choked out "w- what you d-did iCarly j-just to s-see m-me?"

"Yeah" Jake smiled at how dark Freddie's blush had gotten and muttering you're so damn cute I want to kiss right now..."

"WHY THE HEL DIDNT YOU TELL ME JAKE YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY I WAS WHEN I THIUGHT YOU LIKED CARLY I MEAN YOUR THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL AND CONFIDENT GOOD LOOKING IVE LIKE DYOU FOR A LONG TIME BUT ACTED BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU LIKED CARLY!"

Jake simply smirking replied seductively "well do you want to go upstairs to my room and let me show how mush I love you Freddie"

Freddie eyes shot to the floor as he nodded ever so slightly Jake smirked and smiled come on then took Freddie's hand and dragged him to his room.


	3. Mine

Sorry for the wait I had writers block and I've been moving house * sighing with annoyed expression*and I forgot to mention all characters are 15. (I don't know what age they were in the episode) and there is _**GAY SEX**_ in this.

They neared Jake's bedroom and Jake had his shirt undone. He had been wearing a dark blue button up shirt black jeans and gray sneakers and Freddie was wearing a light gray top and dark blue jeans along with red sneakers. They reached his room and Freddie just stood there staring at his 6 pack it was way better than his 4 pack.

Suddenly Jake said "that's unfair take off your shirt now"

"But I'm fat "lied Freddie.

"I'll be the judge of that "

Freddie suddenly saw a flash o flight gray and then Jakes hungry gaze lingering on his 4 pack. He blushed at what came out of jakes mouth which was his**tongue.** *oh I'm so evil heeheeheehee*soon Jake was undoing his trousers and his own leaving them just in boxers.

Jake pushed the door open and continued to lick around Freddie's torso like it was a drug.

"Ahh mmm nng" Freddie moaned das Jake bushed his left nipple while tweaking his right. Jake smiled and asked do you like what I'm doing Freddie? "Pushing his hips down and feeling a huge bulge against his own" I wonder how big you are compared to me."

"Ahh Jake just I need you please "

Ok that was it Jake yanked their boxers down ad ground into Freddie sucking his and tweaking his nipples getting restrained sexy sounds from his uke which he wanted un- restrained.

After leaving his mark his lips met plump ones and he ravished them until they were woollen and slightly bruised. He then traced down Freddie's torso with his tongue licked Freddie's 10 ½ inch dicks

"Jake more please" Freddie gasped arching at the pure pleasure.

"Are you my man-whore and slut Fredward?"Jake answered teasingly

"Yes" Freddie answered with eyes that were begging for more.

Jake smiled and continued with his blowjob and while Freddie was moaning and distracted he put his finger in Freddie's hole earning a gasped "Jake" soon he added two and then three. When he was sure Freddie was stretched he said "you ready Freddo it might hurt"

"Put it in j now "Freddie said through gritted teeth" do you know how long your 'man whore 'has been waiting for this?"

Jake then shoved himself in Freddie groaning "Freddie you're so tight."

Hew waited to see if he could move and when Freddie nodded he set a slow pace and started to speed up due to Freddie's sexy moans.

"Fuck me faster j please I'm so close"

"Me too Freddo"

After another 3 thrusts Freddie shot his seed Jake following soon after. Jake collapsed on Freddie and said "I love you Freddie"

"I love you too"

What do ya think wasit good bad or what review plz


End file.
